Everytime
by kaira195
Summary: Pour Sam tout va mal : le boulot, l'amour. Elle a trop mal et une chanson triste semble lui indiquer la route à suivre.


7

Everytime

Auteur : Kaira

Email : 

Genre : drame, deathfic, romance S/J, POV, « trop court pour en faire une » comme dirait Lisa. C'est trop long pour êre un drabble, et trop court pour être une fic.Un hybride quoi.

Résumé : Sam n'en peut plus que sa relation avec Jack stagne, et une chanson tragique lui trotte dans la tête.

Spoiler : Jusqu'aux 801-802. C'est-à-dire que Jack est général et Sam colonel.

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne touche pas de sous, je fais ça juste pour le fun.

Quant à la chanson c'est _Everytime_ de Britney Spears, empruntée sans son autorisation.

Note de l'auteur : Je sais que c'est un peu du copié collé sur le clip mais là au moins on voit ce qui se passe dans la tête de la personne qui... Enfin vous verrez.

Cette fic est déconseillée aux gens qui n'ont pas le moral, je ne veux pas les enfoncer. Faites gaffe ça peut secouer.

Désolée j'ai pas réussi à effacer les lignes du tableau, qui était le seul moyen pour faire coïncider la chanson et la traduction.

Bonne lecture à tous.

SAM

Un briefing, un de plus. Il faudra que je demande à Teal'c où il en est dans le nombre de planètes visitées. Moi j'ai perdu le compte.

Si les gens entendaient Samantha Carter penser ça, qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient ! Ca vous en bouche un coin hein ? Désolée, je n'ai plus le cœur aux concessions.

Daniel nous donne les détails des « cailloux », comme dirait Ja...le général O'Neill, qu'il compte trouver sur P4X-375, et Teal'c semble très absorbé par l'exposé.

Moi, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Jack est au bout de la table : il joue avec son stylo, et il a l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. Il n'a pas changé.

Et pourtant, il est général maintenant. Qui l'eut cru ? Jack O'Neill, le cancre en chef du SGC, est devenu Calife à la place du calife, comme il se nomme lui-même. Même moi je ne m'y attendais pas, mais finalement il méritait ce poste. Même si, et je sais que c'est injuste, je lui en veux de nous avoir abandonnés. De M'avoir abandonnée.

Tout à coup il relève la tête, et nos regards se croisent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mes lèvres se mettent à former muettement ces mots :

_Notice me_

_Take my hand_

_Why are we_

_Strangers when_

_Our love is strong_

_Why carry on without me ?_

Cette chanson me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment déjà. Je l'ai entendue à la radio, les paroles me sont allées droit au cœur. Et comme si elle ne m'avait pas faite assez mal, je me suis achetée le single, que je me passe en boucle pendant que je travaille.

Bien sûr elle me fait penser à ma relation –ou plutôt non relation- avec Jack.

Il me regarde toujours d'ailleurs.

Consciente d'en avoir trop chanté, je détourne la tête pour revenir aux explications de Daniel. Heureusement il a fini.

C'est à peu près tout ce que je sais pour le moment, conclut-il en éteignant le rétroprojecteur.

Très bien, approuve Jack –le _général O'Neill_ ! pardon- comme s'il avait tout écouté. Sg-1 vous partirez pour P4X-973 demain à 10h. En attendant vous avez quartiers libres. Rompez.

Ce ton si dégagé... J'ai l'impression de ne plus être qu'une marchandise qu'il expédie. Mais que suis-je donc devenue ?

_Everytime I try to fly I fall_

_Without my wings I feel so small._

_I guess I need you baby._

_Everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me._

_I guess I need you baby._

Je songe à lui parler pendant un moment puis je me reprends : à quoi bon ? Je n'aurai pas la force de lui dire la vérité de toutes façons. Je n'ai plus la force de rien en ce moment. Le travail m'épuise, et je n'ai plus goût à rien. On va finir par dire que je paresse. Si seulement c'était vrai ! Mais là c'est mon corps qui travaille contre moi. La volonté m'abandonne.

Et puis il a déjà disparu dans son bureau. Il doit avoir _des tas_ de choses à faire.

Je m'aperçois tout à coup qu'on me parle.

Sam !

Oui ! m'exclame-je en sursautant. Ah : Daniel. Excusez-moi, vous disiez ?

Vous allez bien ? me demande sa voix et les trois échos derrière qui résonnent dans ma tête. Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous avez une mine affreuse. Vous devriez vous reposer.

Oui, me reposer, murmure-je avec regret.

Je n'arrive même plus à donner le change, je peux seulement me taire. Et je tais le fait qu'il est hors de question que je m'allonge, que je ne dors plus et que je passe mes nuits à pleurer en serrant mes oreillers contre moi.

Ils me colleraient un psy s'ils savaient que je vais mal. Et dieu sait si j'en ai vu des psys, après la mort de maman. Ils n'ont rien su faire d'autre que de m'encourager à me terrer dans le silence et l'illusion. Hors de question que je revive cet enfer. Ces gens ne veulent pas vous aider, seulement se donner bonne conscience. Et tout ce qu'ils vous apprennent c'est à ne faire confiance à personne. Et sous aucun prétexte.

C'est pourquoi je me force à me fendre d'un grand sourire malgré moi, et je m'entends répondre à Daniel qu'il a raison.

Du coup je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de retourner dans mes quartiers. De toutes façons je n'aurais pas réussi à me concentrer sur mes expériences, je suis bien trop lasse. Je ferme à clef et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Daniel a raison : j'ai une tête à faire peur.

Mais tout à coup une silhouette se dessine derrière moi. Grand, fier, les cheveux grisonnants et les mains dans les poches, pas de doute c'est lui. Mes traits s'illuminent aussitôt, et je me retourne pour le saluer, mais il n'y a personne.

Je me donne une bonne gifle : quelle sotte ! Voilà que je rêve éveillée maintenant.

_I make believe that you are here_

_It's the only way I see clear_

_What have I done ?_

_You seem to move on easy._

Et cette chanson qui ne me quitte plus ! Ca m'exaspère !

Je finis par fouiller dans mes affaires pour dénicher un bout de papier et un crayon. J'écris, en désespoir de cause. Il paraît que ça soulage. Dèsfois que le papier puisse absorber cette maudite chanson...

_Everytime I try to fly I fall_

_Without my wings I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby._

Rien à faire. Elle passe toujours en boucle dans ma tête, et je ne peux m'empêcher de la fredonner. Il faut que je me rafraîchisse les idées.

Je pense alors à la baignoire de mes tous nouveaux quartiers : un luxe réservé aux officiers supérieurs. Un luxe auquel je n'ai même pas encore eu le temps de goûter.

Sans même réfléchir, je mets l'eau tiède à couler et je me déshabille. Oui, un bain, ça me fera le plus grand bien.

Clap, clap. J'entre dans l'eau en faisant monter le niveau. Moins qu'avant pourtant. Avec cette aversion pour les endroits peuplés je n'ai pas mis les pieds au self depuis au moins deux semaines. J'ai grignoté quelques trucs par-ci par-là chez moi, mais j'ai bien du perdre 7 ou 8 kilos depuis que ça ne va pas. Clap, clap...

Les quelques gouttes qui tombent du robinet ne font pas tellement de bruits, mais tout résonne dans ma tête, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser. Ca doit être à cause du manque de sommeil. Je me laisse glisser dans l'eau tiède. Heureusement je suis grande et je peux caler mes pieds contre la paroi du fond, parce que mes hanches ne sont plus assez larges pour frotter sur le côté. Je ferme les yeux, et l'image de Jack vient aussitôt envahir mes pensées.

Clap, clap, clap...

_I may have made it rain_

_Please Forgive me_

_My weakness caused your pain_

_And this song's my sorry..._

Je ne sais pas si ce sont de vrais bruits ou mes pensées qui fourmillent, des tonnes de bruits résonnent dans ma tête. L'eau devrait les assourdir.

Je me pince le nez et plonge la tête, mais je garde les yeux ouverts. Je vois la surface, floue et nette à la fois, et je pense à tout ce qu'elle représente. De l'autre côté il y a tous ces bruits dans ma tête, toutes ces crampes dans mes muscles, toute cette peine dans mon cœur...

_Everytime I try to fly I fall_

_Without my wings I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby._

Ici je flotte, tout est calme. Si ce n'est mes poumons qui commencent à réclamer l'oxygène qui leur est du. Je crois que je pleure, mais comment le savoir dans l'eau.

En fait, rien ne va plus à la surface : je n'ai plus confiance en personne, et tout le monde m'ignore ou presque. Personne pour me consoler, personne qui puisse comprendre ce que je ressens. Le seul homme à qui j'ai jamais réclamé de la tendresse m'a envoyé paître à cause d'une ligne dans le pavé du règlement militaire. J'ai bien compris. Je suis seule, sans enfants. J'ai tout sacrifié pour mon job, ce job qui ne représente plus rien à mes yeux aujourd'hui.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le manque d'oxygène, mais je suis secouée de grands spasmes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer, et surtout j'ai mal. Ce n'est pas vraiment physique, ça s'apparente plus à du désespoir. J'ai l'impression qu'il me ronge le cœur, et j'ai cette sensation horrible de vide et de froid. J'ai tellement mal ! Et je sais que rien ne peut effacer ce sentiment. Comme si je n'allais plus jamais être heureuse, comme si aucune pensée ne pouvait réchauffer mon cœur, englouti par un trou noir béant dans ma poitrine. Je n'ai plus envie de vivre. Je voudrais seulement que tout s'arrête un instant, ne plus avoir mal ainsi, je voudrais me reposer. Je suis si lasse...

Mes poumons s'ouvrent et se ferment dans le vide, créant des spasmes douloureux. Non ! Je refuse de remonter. Il y a trop de choses douloureuses là-haut. Trop d'idées noires qui vont m'assaillir et me faire pleurer à nouveau. Je n'en peux plus, il faut que ça cesse.

Mais la douleur est trop forte, et j'inspire malgré moi.

Seulement voilà : je suis toujours sous l'eau. Elle s'engouffre dans ma trachée, et tombe lourdement dans mes poumons, me faisant l'effet de poignards dans la poitrine.

Je tousse, mais aucune bulle d'air ne s'échappe, et je continue à respirer avidement dans l'eau.

Ma tête est douloureuse, mon cerveau s'embrume. Si je ne remonte pas, je vais mourir. Ces mots, si je suis consciente de leur gravité, ne font presque aucun effet.

Je vais mourir.

Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui me retient en ce monde ? Pete ? Il n'est rien pour moi. Jack ? Non c'est trop tard. Je vais enfin avoir le repos auquel j'aspire tant après toutes ces années de souffrance. Souffrir. C'est le seul mot que j'apparente à vivre. J'ai souffert et j'en ai marre. Quand je serai morte je ne souffrirai plus, je ne regretterai plus, je ne penserai même plus. Rien n'existera. C'est dur à concevoir, mais c'est ainsi. Je ne crois pas en Dieu, je sais qu'il n'y a pas de vie après la mort et finalement ça m'arrange bien.

Je repense tout à coup à cette chanson. J'ai laissé les paroles sur la table, et maintenant je sais pourquoi elle me revenait sans cesse : cette chanson, c'est ma lettre d'adieu.

Mes poumons se sont arrêtés. Du moins mon diaphragme, d'un point de vue scientifique. Les poumons ne sont que des poches d'air. Et merde ! C'est vraiment le moment de penser à ça !

Je sens le sang ralentir dans mes tempes, je sang mon cœur me déchirer la poitrine. Et j'entends qu'on tambourine à ma porte.

Carter ! Ouvrez !

C'est _lui_. Oui, c'est Jack qui frappe à la porte. Tant pis. Je ne veux pas qu'il me sauve. Je suis si fatiguée : ne peut-il pas comprendre ? Moi je vais dormir, et lui il fera ce qu'il veut.

Carter !

Non mon colonel, pas cette fois. Ma vie est un désastre, et il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière, trop tard pour pouvoir encore vous aimer...

_At night I pray_

_That soon your face will fade away_.

Tiens : de la lumière. On a allumé ? Une lumière blanche m'aveugle.

Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité je comprends que c'est l'anoxie (manque d'oxygène) de mon cerveau qui provoque cette hallucination : mon cœur s'est arrêté.

Adieu.

JACK

Je ne peut plus regarder ni Daniel ni Teal'c en face. J'ai retrouvé Sam noyée dans sa baignoire hier soir. Les médecins disent qu'on l'a retrouvée trop tard mais que ça n'est pas ma faute. Il paraît que l'anoxie peut provoquer de graves lésions cérébrales et qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle soit morte que dans le même état qu'un légume. Ils disent aussi qu'elle l'a forcément fait exprès, et ils ont raison. C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est morte. Je n'ai rien vu venir, et comme un abruti je l'ai laissée se faire du mal. Jacob m'a dit qu'elle avait fait une grave dépression déjà à la mort de sa mère, et qu'elle ne s'était jamais vraiment remise. Je n'en savais rien. Je n'aime pas raconter ma vie, alors je ne demande pas aux autres de raconter la leur. Si seulement je lui avais donné une bonne raison de me faire confiance, si seulement je lui avais dit combien je l'aime. Au lieu de ça j'ai voulu la préserver, préserver sa carrière, sans même la laisser en décider. Et aujourd'hui j'ai retrouvé ce mot sur sa table, nulle doute qu'il m'est destiné.

_Notice me_

_Take my hand_

_Why are we_

_Strangers when_

_Our love is strong_

_Why carry on without me ?_

_Everytime I try to fly I fall_

_Without my wings I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby._

_I make believe_

_That you are here_

_It's the only way_

_I see clear_

_What have I done ?_

_You seem to move on easy_

_Everytime I try to fly I fall_

_Without my wings I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby._

_I may have made i train_

_Please forgive me_

_My weakness caused your pain_

_And this song's my sorry._

_Everytime I try to fly I fall_

_Without my wings I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby._

_At night I pray_

_That soon your face will fade away._

_Remarque moi_

_Prends ma main_

_Pourquoi sommes nous_

_Des étrangers alors_

_Que notre amour est fort_

_Pourquoi tourner la page sans moi ?_

_Chaque fois que j'essaie de voler je tombe_

_Sans mes ailes je me sens si petite_

_Je crois que j'ai besoin de toi._

_Et chaque fois que je te vois dans mes rêves,_

_Je vois ton visage, ça me hante_

_Je crois que j'ai besoin de toi._

_Je me force à croire_

_Que tu es là._

_C'est le seul moyen_

_Pour que j'y vois clair._

_Qu'ai-je donc fait ?_

_Tu as l'air de m'effacer facilement._

_Chaque fois que j'essaie de voler je tombe_

_Sans mes ailes je me sens si petite_

_Je crois que j'ai besoin de toi._

_Et chaque fois que je te vois dans mes rêves,_

_Je vois ton visage, ça me hante_

_Je crois que j'ai besoin de toi_

_J'ai peut-être fait pleuvoir._

_Pardonne moi._

_Ma faiblesse a causé ta douleur_

_Et cette chanson est mon mea culpa._

_Chaque fois que j'essaie de voler je tombe_

_Sans mes ailes je me sens si petite_

_Je crois que j'ai besoin de toi._

_Et chaque fois que je te vois dans mes rêves,_

_Je vois ton visage, ça me hante_

_Je crois que j'ai besoin de toi_

_La nuit je prie_

_Pour que bientôt ton visage disparaisse_.

Adieu, Sam.

J'en profite pour rappeler qu'on n'a qu'une vie et qu'il est toujours temps de dire « je t'aime ».

Kaira.


End file.
